The Harlaw Family
The Harlaw Family is the seventh saga of Overture 2. This saga returned the setting back to the City of Naturelles as well as introducing characters such as Prince Angus Lance II and King Harlaw II. Synopsis With much of the colony's population killed off by orcs or dark wizards, King Harlaw I decided to recall the colonists. Prince Edric Harlaw I would arrive in the colony and have those who were willing to follow him, follow him back to the City of Naturelles. Back in the City of Naturelles, problems would arise once more. Heirs A group of Pirates led by an aged captain would assault the kingdom of Naturelles much like Captain Rampage did many years prior. When King Harlaw I decided to lead a charge against the pirates he would be slain, leaving his son, Prince Edric Harlaw II and daughter Princess Delial Harlaw II to manage his kingdom. Eventually the pirates would be defeated but it had made Naturelles lose their finest king. The New Order of the Templar King Harlaw I before his passing would order a tournament to be held by the townspeople to determine the next Grandmaster of the Templar Order. Notable contestants in the tournament were the elven adventurer, Angrod Saibot, the hopeless romantic, Juan Pelota, and Templar Graeme. Juan Pelota was determined to win the tournament in order to impress Princess Delial Harlaw II for who he had grown an affection for. This determination would carry him to the final match where he would face off against Templar Graeme. In a frantic duel, Graeme would come out the winner and Juan Pelota would leave Naturelles on a journey, writing that he would return when he became stronger so he could ask for the Princess' hand in marriage. Graeme would lead the Templars, recruiting notable templars such as Angrod Saibot and Rue Havenshire. Graeme would be dismissed from his post after refusing to battle a fellow Templar and would be killed after trying to kill the king in anger. Angrod Saibot would become Grandmaster of the Templars and lead the templars back to their olden ways of fighting for honor and peace. The Lance Family A childhood friend of King Harlaw II, Angus Lance II, would become Prince Angus Lance II after Harlaw betrothed his own sister to the monstrous brute. Angus Lance II would father a son with Princess Delial II much to her contempt, for she could not love the man who was so sadistic, cruel, and certainly not handsome. Scorpius Lance, as their son would come to be known, was just like his father, terrorizing the other children of the city. Lance was an oppressive man, making sure those that opposed him in politics were dealt with. The librarian, Richard Pavlik who was a veteran to many battles, having witnessed Die Kalt Grad's flood and The Man With No Name's quest, decided that the tyrant must be stopped and asked him to a duel. Unfortunately for Pavlik, Lance was far too strong and slew the poor librarian. When Scorpius would be killed by Nigel Rive in an accident, Lance would demand the man be killed and mutilated and rushed after him in blind rage. Zandrack Emberstorm would intervene and while Lance had his back to Zandrack, Zandrack ended him, saving Nigel's life. The Lance family had at last come to an end and the Harlaws thrived. Category:Sagas Category:Overture 2